


Oh Boy, Have You Pushed Us

by Badi_otaku



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badi_otaku/pseuds/Badi_otaku
Summary: Jacob was right, you did everything that Joseph said you would do, you did everything that they wanted you to do. The Government, the Sheriff, The Resistance…





	Oh Boy, Have You Pushed Us

**Author's Note:**

> So I destroyed the Father’s statue and killed Jacob in the same game session the other day and if really messed with my feelings and… fuck I just want to join the fucking cult! I’m sorry Joseph!

Tears fell from your eyes, leaving a glistening trail down your cheeks as you watched the man sitting in front of you. You took another slow step forward as he pulled you closer –so close. He was speaking, but all you could hear was his labored breathing and all you could see was his bloody face. His once strong features tarnished by the threat of death.

His words came out in groans of pain and anger, his bright blue eyes gleaming with tenderness, something you’d never seen in them before. He stared at you, pushing you away. His breathing became more and more hectic, his words pushing out of his throat and you listened closely, watching intently, taking in every feature, memorizing them, keeping them with you forever.

“You had no…” More tears fell as he paused. “… _fucking_ clue.” You slowly sank to your knees beside him as he took a breath, his last one, you knew. His head slowly lowered as he exhaled for the last time. You saw his eyes close and quickly lifted your left arm to cup his cheek with your hand.

“I did…” you whispered, eyes widening, watching intently, waiting for a response. “Jacob?” you called softly, your gaze going back and forth between his eyes, hoping he would open them again, to see the distress, regret and utter love in yours. And your eyes shut tight, teeth gritted in anger as it dawned on you.

_You killed Jacob Seed._

Your right hand squeezed his denim clad thigh and you rested your head on it, your left hand falling from his peaceful face as you started sobbing uncontrollably. Soft apologies made their way into your weeping. The rough fabric of his jean, stained with blood and tears bit into the skin of your cheek and you cried and cried until your throat was sore.

You just killed the man you loved. Yes, Jacob Seed was a monster, he tortured you and your friends, he did despicable things to your people, but you fell in love with him anyways. You fell in love with his ideas, with his persona, with his image. You fell in love with the broken soldier that lay under the burnt and scarred skin.

No matter how much he made you suffer with his ideas, no matter how many people he killed for his cause, no matter how inhuman his speech sounded, there was not a single word that came out of his mouth that you didn’t believe yourself.

Your sobbing slowly faded and you went completely silent, listening to the quiet nature. The wind softly rustling the needles of the pines and the leaves of the bushes around you. Everything was quiet now… peaceful.

You lifted your head slowly, the realization painful. You stared at Jacob’s face; expressionless, as quiet as the mountain under his feet. He was at peace, _finally_ , a long awaited rest. He deserved it and you gave it to him. Maybe you wouldn’t have if the Resistance didn’t push you, you thought.

You stood up slowly, not leaving Jacob’s side, you weren’t ready to leave him yet and your mind started wandering. You killed Jacob because you were told to, and you did it in the end. You were told to leave for the Whitetail mountains and you did it as fast as you could. You were told to join the Resistance and you did it without a second of hesitation. You were told to cuff Joseph and you did. Because it was the right thing to do. But was it?

You wiped the remaining tears off your face, smearing some blood on your skin in the process but you didn’t care. It was time for you to fight your own fight, you knew it now, _this_ was the right thing to do.

You retrieved Jacob’s riffle, its weight feeling oddly good in your hand and slung it over your shoulder. You leaned towards Jacob and swiftly unfastened his thigh holster, wrapping it around yours, your chest puffing out with confidence as it closed tightly around your flesh.

You lifted your head again, standing still for a moment, staring at the man before you and stepped closer. You slowly brought your hands to the sides of his neck, your delicate fingers gently pinching the metal chain and lifting it over his head. You looked at the tags for a second, listening to their soft clatter as you let the chain fall around your neck.

Your gaze rested on Jacob again and your hand came up to caress his hair gently and down again to his cheek. You leaned closer, laying a soft kiss on his forehead, your lips touching his skin for the first and last time and a single tear rolled from your eye as you squeezed them shut.

When you were finally ready, you straightened up, the cool mountain air filling your lungs as you inhaled deeply. You started walking away, your hand falling from his face as you delivered your last words to him, not once looking back at him.

“You did well, soldier.”


End file.
